


You put your arms around me and I'm home

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Blackout AU, F/F, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Bass/Charlie/Nora loving requested by romeokijai. Nora survives the Tower. Feel free to do all the hand-waving you need to do. (Plus, thanks to Jaq, I couldn't resist attempting to make Rachel's head explode as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeokijai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/gifts).



They arrived in Willoughby, dirty, tired, bedraggled and three weeks overdue.  Nora was the first to see them as they came to a stop in front of the sheriff’s office, across the street from the bar, where she stood speaking to Miles and Rachel on the sidewalk.

She came tearing across the street, enveloping the younger woman in her warm embrace. “I thought you were dead,” she whispered pulling back to look at her.

“Not a chance. Besides, Bass would have killed me for even thinking about it.” Charlie responded with a tired smile, bringing her hand up to caress the older woman’s cheek. Nora nuzzled into the hand before leaning down to brush her lips against Charlie’s, causing both of them to sigh.

“Hey, no fair, I almost died too, ya know.” Bass said swinging an arm around Charlie’s shoulders. The girls broke apart with a smile and Nora leaned in his direction for a kiss with Charlie tucked between them.

“Thanks for bringing her home, Bass. “

“Always,” he replied pressing a kiss to Charlie’s temple as she leaned against him.

“Can we go home now?” Charlie asked the two of them, not realizing that they had gained an audience until she heard Rachel’s voice from behind her.

“Charlie?”

“Hey Mom, Miles.” Charlie said wrapping an arm around Nora’s waist, her hand fisted in Bass’ jacket.

“What’s going on?” Miles asked his eyes darting between the three of them.

“What’s going on is that Nora is going to take the rest of the day off.  We’ve missed her,” Charlie said smiling up at her with a wide grin.

“You’ll cover for her, right?” Charlie asked already walking away as she tugged on Bass jacket and Nora’s hand, leading them towards the house that they shared.

Miles watched as his niece, his best friend and his former lover walked away arm in arm, hand in hand, and then down at his current lover, mother of his niece and mortal enemy of his best friend, who was currently  incapable of doing more than pointing her finger and opening and closing her mouth.

He knows it’s in his best interest to make a strategic retreat before she finds her voice, knowing for a fact that he won’t come out ahead in this turn of events; and while the aforementioned trio are most likely having a threesome, he unfortunately, will be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future.

“I need a drink,” he mutters crossing the street to the bar.

* * *

 

They give Nora the condensed version of the scouting trip from hell as they stand in the kitchen eating while the bath water heats. When Bass fills the tub, Nora sets their plates aside pulling Charlie to her feet stripping her down to bare skin. Bass gives them both a quick kiss in passing as Nora leads Charlie down the hall and he begins the chore of heating more water for his own bath, listening to the giggling and splashing coming from down the hall with a smile.

When he hears Charlie calling him, he grabs his buckets and heads to the bathroom. He can see Nora on their bed, her bronze skin shining in the low light of a burning oil lamp.

Charlie reaches for him, tugging him close and he inhales the scent of the lavender soap both girls use as he burrows his face in her neck, incredibly grateful that he can still do so.

She clings to him for a few moments, closing her eyes as she runs her fingers through his matted curls.

“Don’t dilly dally,” she whispers into his collar, kissing an exposed piece of flesh causing him to snort.

“Says the Mermaid Queen,” he snarks dotting the tip of her nose with a kiss.

When he pulls away to grab a bucket, Charlie stops him with a hand on his arm, a serious expression on her face. “I love you, Bass.”

He lets go of the bucket once more to cup her face with his hands, meeting her eyes with his own, everything they never say written in their depths. “I love you too, Charlotte.”

She gives him a watery smile before he leans in for a kiss. “Go on now, Nora’s waiting for you.”

She nods, taking one last swipe at his lips with her tongue, earning a slap to her backside.

* * *

 

When he emerges with one towel wrapped low on his hips, another around his neck to dry his hair, he finds his bed full of moaning, tangled limbs.  He leans against the door frame, watching as he dries off. It’s always a game with these two on who can get the other off first.  He’s not surprised when Nora cries out, reaching for Charlie as her hips buck off the bed. 

Of the three of them, she's the softest and easiest to please when it comes to this weird little arraignment of theirs. All’s forgiven as far as Nora’s concerned. The past is the past and she’s living for the future.

Once Charlie has stroked her through it, he throws his towels over the door and joins them on the bed. He hovers over both, dipping down for sweet, languid kisses before shifting to lie on his back.

Charlie and Nora give each other a knowing look before making their moves. Charlie straddles his waist, her back to him as she leans forward to lick the length of his cock, his hips jerking at the sensation. He watches as she places one hand on the bed lifting her hips in the air.

Taking Nora’s hand, he helps her swing a leg over, settling above his face, turned towards Charlie.  Bass grins as her slick, swollen pussy, hovers right above him. Grasping her hips, he pulls her close lapping up all the wonderful juices that Charlie carelessly left behind.

As she settles in, getting her balance, he feels her tilt and knows that her face is buried in Charlie’s pussy and hardens at the thought. Charlie’s pussy is a work of art and he never fails to tell her so.  He feels a huff of warm air against his shaft as she chuckles, knowing exactly what he’s thinking.  

Everyone’s quaking with want and need when Bass shakes them off.  Charlie who has yet to come, whimpers loudly. Bass and Nora grin at each other as Bass pulls her up against him leaving her breasts on display for Nora, who greedily suckles at one and then the other, as Bass slips his fingers through her wet folds.

Charlie moans turning so that her forehead bumps his jaw, “More, Bass.”

“We can do more,” he says as Nora scoots back against the headboard, her legs splayed invitingly.

Charlie takes the hint and happily sinks her face between Nora’s thighs.

On his knees behind her, Bass lifts her hips with one hand as he rubs his stiff cock between her folds, slapping her clit a few times with it just to hear her smothered groans. When he sees her begin to lift her head away from the feast in front of her, he slams home earning a lusty groan from them both.

As Bass pumps in and out of her from behind, Charlie wraps her arms around Nora’s thighs, burying her face in the older woman’s pussy.  Bass can’t see what she’s doing, but knows Charlie is a natural at eating pussy. As his pace quickens, Nora lifts Charlie’s face, her tongue lapping up her own juices before throwing a wink in Bass’ direction. Maneuvering herself underneath Charlie, she puts them in a sixty-nine position that will allow her tongue to graze his shaft with every thrust. Tugging at Charlie’s nipples just to the point of pain, Nora nibbles on her clit at the same time and it’s not long before Charlie is throwing her head back in ecstasy, her pussy convulsing tightly around his dick.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Baby,” Bass moans as she finally loosens enough for him to pull out, shooting his load into Nora’s waiting mouth without a second thought before collapsing on the bed next to Charlie.

Nora crawls over Charlie’s body, rubbing her cheek to get her attention. Charlie opens her eyes to see Nora’s come-covered tongue stuck out in invitation.  Charlie smiles as she opens her mouth, pulling Nora towards her, the taste of the three of them mingling together as Charlie sucks every last bit of Bass’ fluids from the other woman’s mouth.

Eager to join in, but just too fucking tired, Bass shoots his flaccid cock a dirty look before somehow managing to get them all under the covers and extinguish the lamp. It’s unspoken that Nora will spend the night in their bed, Charlie tucked up between the two of them with her back side firmly entrenched against Bass’ front as he wraps an arm protectively around her waist.

Nora reaches out to stroke both their cheeks. “I’m so happy your home.” She whispers into the dark.

 


End file.
